Rachel Carter
Rachel Carter Daugher of Circe Member of Ortu Justitiae (This Character Belongs to Rid3r98) History Rachel was born 16 years ago to Circe and Kyle Carter. Kyle had assumed that his affair with Circe wasn’t anything serious until he found a cradle by his doorstep holding two little babies, a girl and a boy. Although he had no idea how to care for a child, much less two of them, he couldn’t bring himself to abandon them so he took them in, naming the girl Rachel and the boy Michael. The twins’ father told them early on of their origin so while they were growing up, they weren’t surprised by monsters and other things. He helped them train with their powers inherited from Circe so they could protect themselves. He also gave them each a celestial bronze weapon. When the children were 14, their father was taken from them in a car accident. They were sent to an orphanage but they hated it there. They vaguely remembered a place their father talked about, a Camp of some sort for people like them. So after doing some investigating they got a location. They left the orphanage and traveled to Camp. Along their journey, they were attacked by various monster, which they easily fought off with their sorcery. This caught the attention of their mother, Circe, who needed a job done and saw them fit to do it. She sent them to an island in the Sea of Monsters where a gem was hidden. She had enchanted it but it had somehow been stolen. The twins went there to find the gem but instead encountered a Hydra. They knew of the monster but were never told how to kill it. After many attempts of cutting off the heads, the twins were overwhelmed. The Hydra spit at them, acid landing on Michael’s chest and some landing on Rachel’s face. The acid burned through Michael’s flesh straight to his heart, killing him, while Rachel’s face only suffered burns that completely changed the bottom half of her face. Rachel had no choice but to flee. As she ran to the shoreline of the island where her boat was waiting for her by the docks, she tripped and fell onto a wooden fishing crate, or what she thought was a fishing crate. Inside the now broken box was the gem that she was sent to find. Rachel then became very angry at Circe. It was her fault her brother was dead, her fault that her face would never be the same. She decided to keep the magic gem instead of giving it to Circe. She didn’t want to use it, she just didn’t want Circe to have it. She slowly made her way back to Camp. She walked around with a mask covering half of her face, the part burned by Hydra acid. She pretended not to notice the weird looks she got from the campers. She blamed Circe and the gods and goddesses for her misfortune. She wanted desperately to leave Camp, she hated being around these god worshippers. She finally got her chance one day in the woods. She met Zeki in the woods of Camp. After talking, she decided she liked the way he thought. She followed him and was introduced to the Broken Covenant. |- | Other |- | |} Appearance Appearance Rachel has blue-green eyes and dark brown hair. She stands at 5’8” and has a slim build. She always has a bandana or mask of some sort covering the bottom half of her face to hide her scars. Personality Personality Rachel is spiteful towards the gods and any of their faithful followers. She is very serious but is friendly to those who share the same ideals and interests as her. Weapons Weapons - Rachel has a knife that she uses occasioinally. She was given the knife by her father. She normally uses her sorcery powers. Powers Powers 1. She can Charmspeak. 2. She can alter minds. 3. She can create illusions. 4. She possess Telekinesis, the ability to move objects with their minds. 5. She move with a prodigious agility that resembles snakes. 6. She's able to transform objects and beings, their signature move being Projective Animal Metamorphing (transforming people into various animals, these transformations are temporary and exhausting to perform). Relationships Relationships